Please Believe Me
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will and Emma have a fight, when someone kisses Will. Emma doesn't believe that the woman kissed him. Can Will get her back?


The sound of the rain drops hitting the glass window was the only sound heard, as Will sat in his car. He tried to smile as the weather tried to copy his emotions. He shook his head slightly and wiped the fog off his window. He peered through the cold glass, which protected him from the rain; he searched the car park, but saw no one.

He sighed deeply and looked down. He looked at his cell, trying to find the guts and strength to call her. How could she react like that, he was only saving some one's life, who had an asthma attack. Well technically he had saved a helper teacher's life the day before, and she had kissed him as a thank you. Will had told Emma over and over, it was just the kiss of life. But Emma just replied "It was a kiss alright,".

_He knew she would get jealous, but he had to do something, he couldn't let the woman die. No one else had offered to help her, so Will had gotten up from his seat; next to Emma and Coach Beiste and had attempted to save her. Her eyes soon opened again, after he gave her another breath and she took a puff of her inhaler, which another teacher handed her._

_That's when Will was kissed by her, as she leaned up and kissed him quickly, before saying thank you and Emma had strolled out of the room, with her head down. He had ran after her, down the never ending hallways, and finally found her in her office. He had stood there at her door watching her cry, before entering._

"_Emma..." He started._

_She had looked up slowly at him, with tears running down her rosy cheeks._

"_...She kissed me. I didn't kiss her,"_

"_Y-you did kiss her, I-I saw it and the whole room saw it," She cried._

"_I didn't kiss her Em. I was saving her life, then she kissed me... You have to believe me," Will said._

"_I don't believe you, give me one reason, why I should," _

"_Please Em, you have to believe me, I love you and only you," He stated firmly._

_He sat on the chair opposite her, feeling the awkwardness sink in. She didn't reply for a moment._

"_I j-just need some time t-to think," Emma said wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_Emma... please I..."_

"_I just need to be on my own," She told him._

_Will nodded sadly, and walked towards the door. He looked at her once more then made his way back down the halls. He got back to the lunch room, to see the paramedics taking the teacher away. He looked at her, smiling slightly, knowing she was okay._

He was then snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard a cry. He looked up and peered out the window again. He could see someone on the ground near the school. He recognised the red hair and he instantly, jumped out of the car, and ran full speed towards her.

Emma lay face down, with her hair hanging in the puddles of water. He ran faster realising her face was in the puddle as well.

"Emma!" He shouted.

He didn't get a reply and he felt his heart stop as he approached her still form. He moved her on to her back and shook her gently. He saw her heel of her shoe caught in between a crack in the ground and realised what had happened.

"Emma? Can you hear me?" He asked calmly.

He heard a groan and the brown doe eyes slowly re-opened, gazing up at him. He sighed, relief flooding through him.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," He smiled before cradling her in his arms.

"W-Will... what happened?" She asked, still a bit confused.

"You got your heel caught in the ground, and tripped. I found you passed out on the ground. Are you okay?" He asked concerned, looking at her head for injuries.

She nodded weakly then looked at her broken shoe. They had been her favourite high heels as well; the ones Will had gotten her, for her birthday. She began to sob.

"Aw Em..." He said softly, pulling her in to a loving embrace.

He had missed her and it had only been one day. She stopped crying as she felt him kiss her neck.

"Thank you Will," Emma smiled, pulling away.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," He said helping her to her feet and leading her to his car.

They got in and drove off to Will's apartment. Once they entered his place, he let Emma use the shower. She came out a while later; to see Will with a cup of coffee, in his hand.

"T-thank you,"

"It's fine, honestly. Any way I was wondering, if we could talk... about us," He said.

"Erm... okay," She replied.

"About yesterday, you have to believe I didn't kiss her," He insisted.

"Okay so you just saved her life and she kissed you," Emma said unbelievingly.

"Yes, that's how it happened," Will pointed out.

"Why don't I believe you then?" She asked.

"I don't know why. All I can say is when I was trying to save her, I was thinking about making you dinner. And when she kissed me, I felt nothing at all. I even wished it hadn't happened. After all I love you Emma, it's always been you,"

As soon as he finished talking, Emma pounced on him, kissing him roughly but passionately. He smiled in to the kiss and bit her bottom lip. He then felt her hands running through his hair, getting tangled in his brown curls.

He placed his hands on her waist and moved closer, deepening the kiss. He could feel it getting hotter and he loved every second of it. When they broke apart they were panting. Emma smiled at him.

"So does this mean were okay?" Will asked hopefully.

"Were more than okay," She smiled.

Will grinned as her lips met his once more.

**Thanks for reading guys. This was co-written with my History teacher (Who I'm in love with) He heard me asking for ideas and he helped me write this at lunch time. Any way please review :D**


End file.
